Italien
Vorsicht!'' Dies ist ein Artikel über die Nordhälfte Italiens, die Südhälfte wird von Süditalien repräsentiert.'' |Name= Italien |Katakana=イタリア |Kanji= |Rōmaji=Itaria |Offizieller Name=Repubblica Italiana |Spitzname=Chibitalia/Klein-Italien (als Kind) Veneziano |Hauptstadt=Rom |Amtssprache=Italienisch |Nationalblume=Gänseblümchen |Geschlecht= Männlich |Alter=20 |Geburtstag=17. MärzGemeint ist der 17. März 1861, das Datum der Vereinigung Italiens |Sternzeichen=Fische |Haarfarbe=Braun (Manga) Kastanienbraun (Anime) |Augenfarbe=Braun (Manga) Bernstein (Anime) |Größe=1,72 m |Gewicht= |Verwandtschaft=Römisches Reich (Großvater) Süditalien (älterer Bruder) |Band=Band 1 |Strip=Weltkonferenz |Anime=Folge 1 |Game=Gakuen Hetalia |Drama CD=Hetalia Drama CD ~Prologue~ |Synchronsprecher/Japanisch=Daisuke Namikawa Aki Kanada (Klein-Italien) Shounosuke Hitachi (Drama CD) |Synchronsprecher/Englisch=Todd Haberkorn Brina Palencia (Klein-Italien) }} Italien (イタリア'','' Itaria) ist einer der Hauptcharaktere des Manga Hetalia: Axis Powers. Er repräsentiert den nördlichen Teil Italiens und ist Mitglied der Achsenmächte. Er wird im Manga auch als Veneziano (ヴェネチアーノ'', Venechiāno'') bezeichnet, um ihn von seinem älteren Bruder zu unterscheiden. Von 2007 bis 2008 gab Himaruya seinen Charakteren menschliche Namen, Italiens Name ist Feliciano Vargas (フェリチアーノ・ヴァルガス'','' Ferichiāno Varugasu). Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Er hat kurze braune Haare und braune Augen, wobei sehr auffallend die eingedrehte Locke auf der linken Seite seines Kopfes ist. Diese Locke stellt Italiens erogene Zone dar, wenn sie gestreichelt oder daran gezogen wird. In früheren Strips wurden seine Haare glatter gezeichnet thumb|100px|left|Italien in seiner WWII Uniformund seine Locke kleiner. Diese Veränderung wurde in einer Gag-Illustration gezeigt. In der Special Edition es 5. Bandes erklärte Himaruya, das Italiens seitliche Haarsträhnen nicht mehr nach hinten fließen und alles nun viel kürzer und verteilter wirkt. Italiens Augenfarbe wurden zu Beginn noch Grau dargestellt, dies änderte sich aber schnell in Braun um. Im Verlauf des Manga trägt Italien diverse italienische Militäruniformen. Eine der bekanntesten dürfte seine blaue WWII Uniform sei, welche er mit einem schwarzen Hemd und ebenso schwarzer Krawatte sowie Stiefeln trägt. Bei seinen ersten Auftritt im Manga als auch in den ersten beiden Folgen des Anime, trugt er eine braune Uniform, welche der Uniform seines Bruders ähnelt, es sich aber um einen Overall handelt. Im Anime wurde es allerdings als eine zweiteilige Uniform dargestellt. Als Kind trug er oft Kleider, weshalb er oft vom Heiligen Römischen Reich und einigen anderen für ein Mädchen gehalten wurde. Ansonsten trug er ein weißes Mozetta und darunter eine Art Talar zusammen mit einer weißen Mütze. Wenn Italien keine Uniform trägt, hat er z.B. beim Training mit Deutschland einen weißen Matrosenanzug, mit blauen Kragen, sowie einer blauen Krawatte, blauen Ärmelenden und einer blauen Hose, an. 'Persönlichkeit' Italien ist ein fröhlicher, energischer junger Mann und obwohl er der Enkel des Römischen Reiches ist, bleibt Italien eine unverantwortliche Heulsuse. Wobei sein Bruder sogar noch näher am Wasser gebaut sein soll als er selbst. Er liebt Pasta, Pizza, Eis und Käse. Oft fragt er Deutschland um Hilfe, hört aber meistens nicht auf ihn und ist stets am Tagträumen. Seine Hobbys sind Kochen und Siesta halten, Malen, Gesang und Design. Er kann seine Hände geschickt nutzen, wobei es sich hierbei wohl nur um einen Witz handelte, da er einen Pinsel in der einen Hand und ein Pizzastück in der anderen Hand halten konnte. Im Webmanga und in der ersten Drama CD wird darauf hingewiesen, das Italien oft Magenschmerzen bekommt, weil er zu viel Eis isst. Italien hat merklich kaum Schamgefühl, da er sich oft auszieht vor allen um 3 Uhr nachmittags zu seiner Siesta, jedoch vergisst er manchmal seine Hose wieder anzuziehen wenn er wieder wach ist, so hat ihn Deutschland schon mal eine leihen müssen. Wegen seiner all bekannten "öffentlichen Nacktheit", wird er von Schweiz stets angeschossen, sollte er einmal die Grenze streifen. Italien hat auch die Angewohnheit einen "Ve`" Klang von sich zu geben. Dieser Klang wird vor allen in der Emilia-Romagna genutzt, welcher sich nach "Be" anhört und es eine Art Abkürzung von "bene" (deut. gut) ist. Im Anime macht er noch weitere Lautmalerei, wie z.B. "herahera", welches eine japanische Lautmalerei ist, und so viel bedeutet wie "dumm handeln" oder "leichtfertig" bedeutet.Obwohl er relativ schwach und schüchtern als Kind war, konnte er sich als Republik Venedig gut gegen die Türkei zur Wehr setzten. Es ist auch möglich, das er ein geschickter Fechter ist, wie Himaruya in den Titel eines seiner Blog-Beiträge bemerkte, "Italiens Fechtstärke ist nicht normal". Laut Deutschland stribt Italien, wenn seine Hände und Beine festgebunden sind. Italien mag keine Helme tragen, da er sich in ihnen kleiner fühlt. Er ist ein bisschen schusselig aber äußerst vielfältig wenn es darum geht, seine Liebe auszudrücken, zudem ist er sehr ängstlich. Dass er beim Sprechen Arme und Beine bewegt, immer laut vor sich hin summt und Hautkontakt liebt, ist angeboren, was Nationen wie England schon in eine missliche Lage brachte. Italien ist nicht immer sehr verlässlich, aber irgendwie sehen es ihm die anderen Länder nach. Außerdem baut er oft Deutschlands Autos um und wird dafür ausgeschimpft. Seinen Sinn für Schönheit hat er von Opa Rom (Römisches Reich) geerbt. 'Vergangenheit' Als Italien noch klein war, wurde er oft Klein-Italien (alternativ auch Chibitalia) genannt. Zu dieser Zeit war sein Land fruchtbar und da sein Klima und seine Kultur attraktiv waren, versuchten die Länder ringsum, ihn zu besetzen. Er lebte eine Weile unter Österreich´s Herrschaft, unter welcher er oft für ein Mädchen gehalten wurde da er oftmals Kleider trug. Er war schon damals verfressen. Beziehungen 'Römisches Reich' Hauptartikel: Römisches Reich Das Römische Reich ist Italiens Großvater und war eine unglaublich mächtige Nation, letztendlich entschied er sich dafür, auf Italien aufzupassen. Sie malten gerne Bilder und das Römische Reich war sehr stolz auf Italien. Doch dann verschwand er. 'Deutschland' Hauptartikel: Deutschland Italien wurde im WWI von Deutschland in einer Tomatenkiste gefunden. Er wurde schließlich von ihm gefangen genommen, da er sich aber mit Deutschland "angefreundet" hatte, verbündete er sich später mit Deutschland. Er bildet mit Deutschland und Japan die Achsenmächte. Immer wenn er in Schwierigkeiten ist (z.B. wenn er von England oder Frankreich angegriffen wird), ruft er meistens nach Deutschland, den das ganze "Gerette" oft an die Nerven geht. Da aber Italien Deutschlands einzigster Freund ist, hilft er ihm und reist nicht selten wegen Italien um die ganze Welt. 'Japan' Hauptartikel: Japan Die beiden lernten sich durch Deutschland als Mitglieder der Achsenmächte kennen. Italiens Schamlosigkeit ist für Japan oft unverständlich, auch seine gefährliche Fahrweise inspiriert Japan dazu, sichere Autos zu entwerfen. Dennoch wird Italiens Kultur und Geschichte von Japan geschätzt, was auch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, dadurch freundeten sich die beiden auch an. 'Österreich' Hauptartikel: Österreich Während des italienischen Krieges, der auch zugleich der blutigste war, wurde Norditalien von Österreich eingenommen, weshalb er Italien als seinen Diener ansah. Er ist sehr streng zu Italien und lässt ihn hart arbeiten (als Putzfrau, da er noch nicht wusste das Italien ein Junge ist). Auch wenn Italien die Renaissance vermisste, liebte er Österreichs Musik. 'Frankreich' Hauptartikel: Frankreich Als Italien noch ein Kind war wuchs er mit Frankreich auf. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, bis Italien zu seinem Großvater, dem Römischen Reich, musste. Als er zurückkehrte, wollte Frankreich nur noch die Kontrolle über ihn gewinnen. Sie haben aber dennoch eine gute Beziehung, da Frankreich für Italien immer noch sein großer Bruder ist, und er Frankreich auch mehrere Male besucht. Frankreich will Italien auch nicht schaden, obwohl sie Feinde sind. 'Ungarn' Hauptarikel: Ungarn Ungarn lebte wie Italien auch bei Österreich, und war immer wie eine große Schwester für ihn. Sie zog Italien liebend gerne ihre Kleider an, da sie ihn süß in solchen Kleidern fand. Sie wusste auch als einzige, dass Italien ein Junge ist, was Österreich ein wenig schockte. 'Süditalien (Romano)' Hauptartikel: Süditalien Die beiden Brüder wussten zwar voneinander, sind sich aber nie wirklich begegnet. Denn damals ging Italien zu seinem Großvater, um bei ihn für einige Zeit zu leben, während Süditalien zurückblieb. Als Italien zurück kam, wurden er und Süditalien von den anderen Nationen schikaniert. Die beiden wurden erneut am Ende des Krieges getrennt, Italien lebte beim Heiligen Römischen Reich und Österreich, während Süditalien bei Spanien lebte, weil sich Österreich nicht um Romano kümmern konnte. Heute verstehen sich die Brüder nicht sehr gut, da sich Süditalien gelegentlich weigert, ihn anzuerkennen, obwohl Italien sehr eifrig ist, um bei seinem älteren Bruder zu sein. Süditalien war in seiner Kindheit oft eifersüchtig auf Italien, weil Italien Opa Roms Talent für die Kunst und die Ordentlichkeit geerbt hatte, während Romano dies überhaupt nicht konnte. Ebenfalls glaubt Süditalien auch, Italien würde Opa Rom äußerlich mehr ähneln als er selbst. Trotzdem kümmert sich Romano um Italien, z.B. hasst Süditalien Deutschland, da er glaubt, Deutschland würde Italien nur ausnutzen. Obwohl Süditalien stärker wirkt als Italien, ist er ziemlich feige. Italien wird von Süditalien immer Veneziano gennant, Italien und andere Nationen nennen Süditalien immer Romano, um Verwechslungen zu vermeiden. 'Heiliges Römisches Reich' Hauptartikel: Heiliges Römisches Reich Italien wurde von dem Heiligen Römischen Reich schon immer für ein Mädchen gehalten und galt als seine Große Liebe. Das HRR liebt Italien schon seit den 900ern und verfolgt ihn deshalb immer wieder. Als Italien nach dem Italienischen Krieg im Haus des Heiligen Römischen Reiches arbeitete, wuchs seine Liebe zu Italien nur noch mehr. So beobachtete er ihn heimlich oder lies sich von Italien das Malen beibringen. Als feststand, dass das HRR in den Krieg ziehen würde, stellte er Italien die Frage, ob er nicht eins mit ihm werden will, um ein großes Reich wie das Antike Römische zu werden. Italien lehnte aber ab. Er erklärt, dass sein Großvater Rom sehr unter der Größe seines Reiches gelitten hatte und viele Narben davontragen musste. Er wollte nicht, dass das dem Heiligen Römischen Reich auch passiert. Das HRR ließ sich nicht beirren und zog in den Krieg. Zum Abschied schenkte Italien ihm seine Höschen (im Anime ein Besen), welches das Heilige Römische Reich als Liebesbeweis annahm. Darauf verabschiedeten sie sich mit einem Kuss. Das HRR hatte nie erfahren, dass Italien in Wirklichkeit ein Junge ist. Noch ist auch nicht klar, ob sich Italien und er jemals wieder sehen werden (bzw. gesehen haben). Anime thumb|left|Italiens erster Auftritt im AnimeItalien erscheint schon in Folge 1, bei der Weltkonferenz, wo er Deutschland durch seine unpassende Antwort ("PASTA!!!") den letzten Nerv raubt. Trivia *Italien kann sich noch nicht einmal die Schnürsenkel binden. (Er ruft sich meistens Deutschland zur Hilfe) *Damals glaubte das Heilige Römische Reich, Italien sei weiblich. (Weil er oft Ungarns Kleider trug) *Österreich erkannte erst viel später, dass Italien ein Junge ist. (Als Italien in den Stimmbruch kam) *Deutschland wollte sich bei Ungarn Hilfe holen, weil er nicht mehr den Babysitter von Italien spielen wollte. (Was Deutschland nichts brachte, denn Ungarn fand, dass es nach Spaß klingt) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Achsenmächte Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Mediterrane Staaten Kategorie:Europäische Staaten